Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- *staeria--staying place,motel **"Sta" es "stand", no "stay". Per "motel", "otel de motoriste" pare bon. O "motel" es ja internasional. Simon *potia stante--staying power ** Esta espresa implica ce la potia sta! Ma la sinifia es "capasia de dura". Ance "stamina" en engles. Simon **Pardona ! me ia era. es "potia de resta". bon per la espresa bela engles "staying power"(de renores artabi pe)? **Persones ci refusa simple departi :-) Me pensa ce "capasia de resta" es plu bon: "potia" es "power, might, potency" (simil a fortia); ma "staying power" es un "ability", no? Simon *nonstante--un manejor,ministro nonstante etc staying for a time(sinonim per tempora ?) ** "Nonstante" es "non-standing". Cisa "nonrestante" o (plu bon) "nondurante". Simon ---- * ambasador de bonvoles --goodwill am. *esemplos o esemplal --exemplary **"Exemplary" sinifia normal "eselente". Nos disionario conteni "un model de praticas = an exemplary practice", ce nos ia ajunta per mostra como tradui esta sensa de "exemplary". On ave ance "an exemplary punishment" (as an example, as a warning to others): esta es cisa "un puni como esemplo" o "un puni avertinte". Simon * me preferi no aderi a leteral o lojical rijida:esemplal=e eselente e avertinte. **esemplal sinifia "pertinente a esemplos", e esemplos sinifia "plen de esemplos". ambos no sinifia "exemplary". me sujeste "model de". ** Un puni esemplida? (made into an example) Simon ---- *A segue de = seguente(according to) ** Me gusta la espresa, ma me pensa ce la sinifia es "in consequence of". "Seguente" es plu bon per "according to". Simon *frecue--(es frecuente avenis,atacas,eras ..) **per favore, no! **frecuenti --es frecuente ,cisa ? **per ce no "es frecuente"? *intelije--pensa intelijente:el intelije en solve **per favore, no! **Interesante, latina ia ave la verbo "intelije" (intellegere) con la sinifia "comprende saja". Ma el no ia ave un verbo "frequere" (an si el ave la partisipio "frequens") — o, a la min, "frequere" no es atestada en testos restante. Nota ce en LFN, "intellegere" ta es "inteleje" (como "leje" e "preleje"), ma la ajetivo nesesa es "intelijente" con I, donce nos no pote aseta fasil "inteleje". Simon *decoros--gaudy **ornos, ja en lfn ***Ajuntada. Simon **decoros es oce ,ma no per dision. ? **decoros sinifia "plen de decora" - "full of decoration" - ce no sujeste "gaudy" **"Orna" = decora a modo estrema. Simon *scala de emerjensia--fireescape **me sujeste scala de evade **"Ladder of evasion?" Me sujeste "scalera de securia" o "scalera de foco". (Me sabe ce, a veses, on usa sola un scala.) Simon *lenio de combusta--firewood **me preferi "lenio per un foco" **lenio per foco ?(foco ,jeneral,perce "un")Ance lenio per arde ? **Lenio de foco. Si "de" dona la sinifia intendeda en un nom composada, nos ta preferi el supra un otra preposada. Simon *flamin--flamboyant **ostentos (ja en lfn) **flamin oce,ma no per dision. ? **el es oce per un metafor, ma la sinifia es vera "plen de flamas" *plani-- + flatten **bon ***Ajuntada. Simon **Ce es la difere entre "plana" e "plata"? Simon * apela(espaniol) --appeal,solicit **bon ***Ajuntada. Simon **"Solicit" es "apela per", me pensa. Simon * corte de apela --court of appeal *modeli-- es model de: pe Taj mahal modeli arciteta islamal? **per favore, no. usa un frase. *Ance se condui es modelos o '' modelin'' ? **me no comprende. **"Model behaviour", "exemplary behaviour". "Modelin" pare bon a me. Simon * "I won't give you a '''darn '''thing ! ? **maldiseda, fix, figa... ** "Txa, me va dona a tu no cosa!" "A tu me va dona txa no cosa." Simon *(pardona: me oblida ce me no ia es enscriveda) Jorj